The present disclosure generally relates to fluidic devices for head-mounted displays (HMD) and more specifically to using fluidic devices in virtual reality systems.
Virtual reality (VR) is a simulated environment created by computer technology and presented to a user through a VR system. In some VR systems, a user interacts with virtual objects using a wearable device (e.g., a glove). Electronics on wearable devices can be complex, bulky, and heavy. As a result, conventional wearable devices can detract from a user's experience with a VR system.